Long time no see you (love)
by vallerie.louise
Summary: Sinopsis Di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang sudah tua anak yang berusia 17 tahun duduk d bangku sma3 yang anak terkenal royal/orang kaya yang bernama antoni lisa dan diana mereka orang yang sombong krna materi bisa berubah karena cinta lalu bagaimana lg kelanjutan kisah mereka.


Long time no see you (love)

Perkenalan...

Antoni(m)

Lisa(F)

Diana(f)

Ruddy(m)

Devina(f)

Sinopsis

Di sebuah bangunan sekolah yang sudah tua anak yang berusia 17 tahun duduk d bangku sma3 yang anak terkenal royal/orang kaya yang bernama antoni lisa dan diana mereka orang yang sombong krna materi bisa berubah karena cinta lalu bagaimana lg kelanjutan kisah mereka.

Pagi yang indah di tempat yang indah

Ada seorang mahasiswa Cantik&Ganteng yang sedang duduk di depan selama menunggu bel masuk

Di suatu keramaian di kelas...

"hi bro"kata antoni

"hi"kata lisa dan diana

"lu kenapa"kata antoni

"gapapa"kata lisa

"lagi kurang vit"kata diana

"ow pulang aja"antoni

lalu bel masuk berbunyi

kepala sekolah pun masuk

"anak-anak ibu mau mengenalkan kalian dengan teman baru kalian"kata kepala sekolah

"perkenalkan saya devina biasa di panggil devina"kata devina

"perkenalkan saya ruddy anak baru kalian panggil saya rud"kata ruddy

"nah anak-anak kalau kalian ingin lebih lanjut sesudah pulang sekolah saja kalian saling mengenal lebih dalam permisi anak-anak bu tinggal"kata kepala sekolah

lalu devina dan ruddy duduk ber2 karena mereka belum mengenal teman-teman lama berhubung mereka ber2 anak baru jadi mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain

"hi"kata ruddy

"hi juga"kata devina

"pindahan mana"kata ruddy

"pindahan surabaya lu"kata devina

"ow gua anak jakarta met kenal ya"kata ruddy

"ya met kenal juga"kata devina (tersenyum)

lalu guru-pun datang

dan anak merusuh berkata"bu ada anak baru"kata diana dan lisa

"dasar kalian selalu seperti itu kalau ada anak baru atau guru baru ckck"kata bu guru

"ish di kasih tau kayak gitu ya udah"kata lisa (bisik-bisik bersama diana)

"anak-anak nama ibu ibu lastri nah sekarang kita mulai pelajaran buka buku cetak mat kalian hal 45"kata bu lastri

"bu"kata devina

"ya kenapa kamu"kata bu lastri

"buku saya belum ada bu"kata devina

"ow kamu pinjem teman kamu yang udah punya aja ya"kata bu lastri

"haha zaman ya hari gini belum punya buku"kata diana dan lisa

lalu bu lastri menghukum mereka di lapangan sambil hormat

"huft panas banget lagi"kata lisa

"ya ne panas banget"kata diana

"hmm malah lama banget lagi masuk kelas haiz parah"kata lisa

"lu sih seharusnya lu gak ngelawan bu lastri bawa-bawa gua lagi"kata diana

"ow jadi sekarang lu nyalahin gua mau lu apa"kata lisa

"aduh bukan gitu maksud gua udahlah lupakan"kata diana

lalu mereka ber2 saling bermarahan dan keduanya tidak ingin menegur satu dengan yang lainya

lalu terdengar suara bell,gurunya pergi menemui mereka.

"mau ke mana,kalian"kata bu guru

"mau jajan bu,kenapa ya bu"kata lisa

"siapa,yang suruh kalian keluar"kata bu guru

"gak ada bu"kata lisa

"kalian di sini sampai pulang"kata bu guru

"tapi,,,bu"kata lisa

lalu devina yang melihat itu hanya bisa sedih saja

lalu datanglah ruddy

"hei kenapa lu"kata ruddy

"haa gapapa yuk ke kantin"kata devina

lalu mereka ber2 ke kantin

antoni pun mengganggu devina

"hi cewe leh kenalan gak"kata antoni

lalu ruddy pun menghalang tangan antoni

"hei jangan gangguin dia ya"kata ruddy

"hei lu tuh cuman anak baru please deh"kata antoni

"masalah gitu"kata ruddy

"udah kalian debat terus"kata devina

lalu devina pergi di antara mereka ber2 ...

lalu devina balik ke kelas...

"hmm suram kerasa pengen cepet pulang"kata devna(dalam batinya)

lalu bel masuk berbunyi

masuklah guru mengajar

"anak-anak hari ini guru kalian tidak datang jadi kalian boleh pulang"kata pak guru

"oke deh pak"kata siswa siswi lainy

"haha ini yang gua mau"kata lisa dan diana

"apa sih lu ikut-ikut"kata lisa

lalu teman-temanya keluar meninggalkan mereka

sesampai di gerbang sekolah

"eh mau aku anter pulan gk"kata ruddy

"gak deh hehe makasih"kata devina

"yakin ni"kata ruddy

"ya haha"kata devina

"ya udah deh"kata ruddy

"tuh aku udah di jemput duluan ya"kata devina

"haha oke deh hati-hati ya kamu"kata ruddy

"ya kamu juga ya"kata devina

selama kedekatan mereka di dalam sekolah mereka keliatan akrab dan akur sampai akhirnya

Di kelas...

"dev ada yang mau aku ngomongin ke kamu"kata ruddy

"apa ngomong aja"kata devina

"sebenarnya ya"kata ruddy

"ya"kata devina

Lalu bel masuk berbunyi...

"nanti aja ya"kata devina

"ya udah deh"kata ruddy

"hehe ya"kata devina

lalu selama guru mengajar 2 jam-an bel istirahat berbunyi

lalu mereka keluar secara berbondong-bondong kecuali devina dan ruddy

lalu ruddy melanjutkan ceritanya

"dev"kata ruddy

"ya"kata devina

"mau gua lanjutin gak ceritanya"kata ruddy

"mau kok cerita aja"kata devina

"oke deh bentar ya gua ambil nafas dulu"kata ruddy

"haha ya ya"kata devina

"dev sebenarnya gua suka sama lu"kata ruddy

lalu devina kaget

"haa serius rud"kata devina

Ruddy yang sebenarnya tidak tau bahwa devina sudah memiliki pacar bernama antoni dia binggung mau berbicara apa...

saat devina ingin berbicara...

lalu datanglah antoni...

"halo beb"kata antoni

"hi"kata devina

"dev ini siapa"kata ruddy

"sorry rud dia pacar gua"kata devina

lalu semenjak kejadian itu ruddy pindah ke sekolah lain.. dan tidak ingin bertemu devina lagi...

lalu hubungan devina dan antoni hanya menjadi bahan taruhan

bagaimankah nasib devina yang sekarang sudah hancur

5tahun kemudian mereka sudah lulus dari sekolah dan melnjutkan ke sarjana hukum dan kerja

lalu devina di pertemukan lagi dengan ruddy

tapi ruddy sudah tidak mencintainya dan pacaran dengan diana teman sma dia dulu pas satu sekolah dengan devina

devina pun sedih dan tidak bisa berkata apa'' akhirnyapun dia di suruh nikah paksa dengan orangtuanya

saat di pernikahan...

ruddy datang untuk menyaksikan pernikahan devina

saat ingin memberikan cicin devina lari ke arah ruddy

"i love too but im late"

lalu devina pergi dalam acara itu dan devina pun kecelakaan karena dia tidak melihat mobil yang lewat

lalu devina meninggal

dan dia memberi pesan kalau dia sudah tidak ada tolong berikan diary tersebut ke ruddy

ruddy yang membaca itu sangat sedih dan terpuruk

lalu ruddy memilih setia dia tidak akan nikah sampai usia tua

8tahun kemudian

ruddy sudah keliatan tua dan tidak ingin menikah karena dia ingin menepatkan janjinya ke devina selamanya...

the end ^^


End file.
